Apocalypse Temple
Apocalypse Temple is the final stage in Ends of the Earth. Battleground A Berserkory spawns 2 seconds into the battle. A Rain D. spawns about a minute later. Another Berserkory spawns around 21 seconds after the Rain D. Another Rain D. spawns around 42 seconds later. Nothing else but Ms. Sign spawns after all of this. Strategy 1 First Row: Maiden Cat, Koi Cat, Madam Bride (Strong Effect Up M), Lion Cat (Strong Effect Up Sm), Awakened Bahamut Second Row: Manic Mohawk Cat, Octopus Cat, iCat, Manic Island Cat, Island Level up the Worker Cat once and lure the Berserkory, then send out iCat, then everything else. Keep spamming Manic Mohawk Cat. Repeatedly keep sending out these cats, and make sure you only have one Octopus out at a time. The Berserkory should die before too long. Keep spawning these for the second Berserkory. The Berserkory should die in a matter of <30 seconds. Don't spawn anything else once the Rain D. spawns. Lure the Rain D., then unleash Bahamut, and spawn a Mohawk immediately afterwards. Do this until the Rain D. dies. You know the drill for the Berserkory, and make sure Bahamut lives. You should be able to finish the base before anything else spawns. Strategy 2 First Row: Macho Leg Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Creepmallow (Freeze Effect Up M), Vengeful Cat, Grudge Cat (Freeze Effect up Sm) Second Row: Elemental Duelist Cat, iCat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Manic Island Cat, Manic Dark Cat. Send out iCat as soon as you have the money to purchase it, then send out another one once the cooldown is finished. This should perma-freeze the Berserkory. Spam Elemental Duelists and all of your other anti-red units after you have sent out the second iCat and spawn A. Bahamut once the Berserkory is dead. The base should be destroyed before the first Rain D. comes out. Strategy 3 (4-stars) First Row: Zombie Cat, Mr, Necromancer (Research Up Sm x 2), any 2-unit slow combo (Possibly level M) Second Row: Enchantress Cat, Dread Pirate Catley, Cyborg Cat, Doguemon, Awaened Bahamut Cat Power Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat Cannon: Slow Beam Have your units boosted to level 45 and get ready to fight for your life. Wait for berserkeroy to get close and start spawining enchantress and pirate, when beserkeroy is safely slowed, stop sending these unit and send bahamut, Berserkeroy should die before the first Rain D. comes, or shortly after. Don't rush, wait for Rain D. to come close the base and control it with Doguemon and Cyborg. Don't push too much as the second berserkeroy is coming. When the first Rain D. is dead repeat the initial strategy, and try not to waste too much money. After a while the second Rain D. appears. Brace yourself and prepare for the real fight. You have to fight using only pirate and cyborg, constantly knocking back your enemies. If you have the change to send another bahamut, use it against Rain D., if you manage to kill it, you have won. Strategy 4 (4-stars) First row: Skelecat, Mr., Necro-Dancer Cat (for x2 Research Power UP cat combos), "Knockback" Effect UP cat combo Second row: Dread Pirate Catley, Enchantress Cat, Vacation Queen TF (must be TF for knockback effect), Awakened Bahamut Note: Vacation Queen is not necessary, but the extra knockback is useful. Power-ups: Rich cat & sniper cat Cannon: Any cannon that prevents Berserkory from attacking or getting too close. Wait for Berserkory to reach the middle of the battlefield. Send out Catley, Enchantress, and Vacation Queen TF several times. Don't spawn in as many Enchantress cats since the knockback cats will do the job. Soon after, Berserkory should be behind the base and unable to hit your cats. Conserve money and save up for Awakened Bahamut. Bahamut should destroy the base before Rain D. can spawn. If Rain D. spawns, you're too late. It may take a few attempts if your knockback cats don't proc, so force close the app and try again. Walkthrough Trivia * Before the 7.2 update, there were 4 Berserkories spawned in this stage. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00046-06.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 47 Levels